


For Your Eyes Only

by HuldraK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sparda shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraK/pseuds/HuldraK
Summary: A collection of Devil May Cry drabbles of the romantic kind. A little peak in the life with the dork that is the elder son of Sparda.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Morning Visit

It is Sunday morning and you decide to spend it going on a rampage tearing demons into pieces on your videogame console. There is an unexpected guest, however, one that you recently gave the keys to your flat to and he comes in bearing gifts of the consumable kind, specifically a selection of your favourite breakfast pastries and a cup of coffee. Despite having been told explicitly that he is welcomed here anytime, there is still a sense of hesitation about him when he walks through the door. You, of course, are very pleasantly surprised to see him.

‘Good morning!’ You greet him with a bright smile.

‘Good morning,’ he stammers ever-so-slightly that most will not notice, but this is you. 

‘I thought you were on a job today?’

‘I need a break,’ he says as he makes his way into the small kitchen.

‘From the jobs or from Dante?’ You tease. He busies himself with sorting out the breakfast instead of replying. Not that he needs to, you know what his answer is either way. 

‘There’s tea in the cupboard, by the way,’ you call out before you swear out loud. Bastard demon has just smashed you into the ground and now you have to restart from the checkpoint that is miles away. 

Vergil opens the cupboard and found a selection, some even hand-blended. He smiles. ‘I thought you were not that fond of tea.’

‘No, but I know someone who is,’ you give him a toothy grin and decide to take a break. The smell of coffee and pastries are tickling at your nose and making your stomach rumble.

Little things like this makes him smile, you noticed, things that shows him you think of him and care for him. Better is the smile that makes his eyes crinkle, one that sometimes come with soft laughter, but you have all day to make that happen. 

‘So, now that you are free and I have you all to myself, do you have any plans in mind?’ You ask while reaching out and embracing him from behind, resting your head on his wide back. The smell of amber and cedar wood, with a touch of mint, lingers in your nostrils.

‘I was thinking perhaps a day out, although you seem occupied,’ he jests.

‘I’m sure I can practice my demon hunting skills later. Can’t let you have all the fun.’

He frowns and turns around. ‘What?’

‘Videogame, love. I was crushing demons in space with my bare hands. Rather satisfying,’ you laugh and stands on tip toes to kiss him on the lips. This is why your collection of high heels has grown tenfold ever since the two of you met. 

‘You should not joke about things like that,’ he reprimands but visibly relaxes. 

The frown swiftly turns into a cheeky smile as he rests his chin on your head where your height just about reach him. You freeze for a moment, boiling in petty rage over the elder son of Sparda’s idea of a joke before clearing your throat and give him the most fearsome death glare you can muster. All is forgiven however when you see him smile the way that you love with sparkles in his eyes. You reach around him to grab the coffee and goes off to set the table.

‘Very funny. Now put your long legs to good use and bring the breakfast over here,’ you grumble.

‘Is that an order?’

‘Hell yes, it is.’

Looks like going out will have to wait because you just give him a better idea of how to spend the day, which will most likely leave you incapacitated and wrap around him for a good few hours.


	2. Oh Deer (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by prompt #19 “Why is there a deer in the room?”, General, from https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1

‘Dante… why is there a demonic stag in the office?’

Your hand still cling onto the door handle when you ask the question. The stag has dark fur that glistens like the night sky and stands around the same height as a medium sized moose. So far it has not done anything except for strutting around and tentatively smelling the leaves of the house plants. Other than the obvious stag in the room, every thing else is just like normal; Dante sitting at his desk reading some weird underground magazine and Vergil on the sofa with is face buried in a tome surrounded by scattered paper. Nero is there, too, you finally notice. He is standing awkwardly by the kitchen while tapping his foot. The poor boy’s lips is pressed into a line and his face is all scrunched up staring at the uninvited guest. 

‘Hey! Took you long enough. We found it on a job and it just follow us home,’ Dante casually replies.

‘And you just decide to let it live here, then?’ You are incredulous, turning to the stag then back to Dante.

Dante shrugs. ‘It seems friendly.’

‘Friendly, my ass. It almost killed me!’ Nero interjected.

‘It was just nudging you. Don’t be a wimp,’ Dante waved Nero off. 

‘Get your ass over here and I’ll show you who is a wimp,’ Nero sulks.

‘Enough! Both of you! Nero, make yourself useful and make some coffee,’ Vergil snaps, heave in a deep breath before returning to his work.

‘What?! Why don’t you make Dante do it?’ Nero said.

‘Because he’s useless. Feed him to the stag if you must, but make the coffee.’

‘Hey!’ Dante protests in the background.

You shake your head. Idiots, the lot of them. Nero pouts but does as he is told anyways. Although Vergil asking for coffee does make you a little concerned, knowing that the occasions in which he seeks one out often indicates a high level of grumpiness. Between the father and son’s grumpiness, the job must have been a disaster. 

‘You want one, too?’ Nero asks you.

‘Sure, why not. Thank you,’ you return a smile. He nods and disappears into the kitchen.

The stag is now smelling the other sofa at the front of the shop, investigating the cushions and nibbling on the edges. You are curious, but instead to go to Vergil’s side. Best to know what you are dealing with before you meddle. Not because you are scared, but for the sake of the eldest son of Sparda’s mental health. You are not sure whether he has forgiven you over your previous stunt yet. 

‘Are you looking for information about your guest?’ You ask as you sit down next to your lover.

‘No. I know what it is. The method to send it back to where it belongs, however, is another matter,’ he grumbles.

You furrow your brow in confusion. ‘Can’t you just do the fancy thing with your sword and send it back to the underworld?’

‘We’re not doing that!’ Dante answers in his brother’s stead and Vergil grimaces in response.

‘It is also bound to this world via the summoning so I cannot do that even if I want to,’ Vergil counters. Ah, so that explains the chaos of paper that surrounds you. Nero has not yet to emerged, but considering his mood, he is probably content to be on his own and away from his family for a moment.

‘I see. So… what is it then?’

‘Furfur. It is a demon of lies so be wary of it.’

‘Right. Um. Do you need any help?’

‘I can handle it,’ he replies dismissively. You frown.

‘I know you can, but I want to help,’ you press.

‘It is not something you should concern yourself with. There is plenty of things for you to do, I am sure.’

While you may understand that he is currently under stress, you do not appreciate his indifference to your offer of aid. You stand up and decide to go find out more about this demon for yourself, up close and personal. Dante eyes follow you all the way, getting increasingly worried as you get closer to the creature. It notices you approaching, discard the pillow and merely watches you intently. 

‘Wait. What are you doing?’ Dante finally intervenes.

‘You say that it is friendly, right?’

‘I know I said that, but that doesn’t mean you should pet it. Why don’t you just step back and read a book or something?’

You narrow your eyes. ‘I don’t think I will, Dante.’

With the attitude, you continue on your way until you are within touching distance with the stag. There is curiosity in its eyes, but no malice that you can detect. You have never been around a friendly demon before, well, bar the residents of Devil May Cry and their close associates that is. Generally, they just lunge at you… or try to eat you. 

‘Hi!’ You greet the stag, who lowers its head ever-so-slightly in response.

‘Shit,’ Dante swears.

The conversation attracts Vergil’s attention and his eyes widen. 

‘ _No_!’


	3. Oh Deer (Part 2)

All hell breaks lose when the stag’s fur morphs into a cloak, still glimmering like starlight, and its hooves stretches and twisted into long, spindly hands. Even its face transforms, its snout melting into a more humanistic face, though its nose reminds her of a dog’s. The large round eyes stretches, the irises swirls from black to bright red and pupil a thick horizontal bar. There is so much life in those eyes and you notice the ears twitching with curiosity. Under its chin is a cascade of majestic dark beard that grew into the fur on its chest, body still resembles that of the creature it previously took form. 

Oh shit. You are petrified by the spectacle, mouth agape and backing away a few steps. Despite not sensing immediate danger, seeing a benign stag turn into a demon before your very eye at such close distance sends your flight or fight to overdrive. The demon simply stands there, staring and blinking at you, then it reaches one of its spindly hand out to you. But before a word can be uttered between the two of you, Vergil appears between you and Furfur in a flash of blue light with the Yamato in hand.

‘Step back, demon. I will not warn you twice,’ Vergil pushes the Yamato out of its scabbard with his thumb. He scowls at you from the corner of his eyes to make his disappointment clear. Not that it ever works on you. 

‘Now please, I mean no harm. I simply want to greet the lady,’ Furfur speaks for the first time since it arrived. Its voice is rough, yet incredibly polite and calming somehow. 

Dante is on his feet now, too, hand ready on Ebony’s grip despite maintaining his nonchalant demeanour. The uproar stirred Nero out of hiding and rushed out to join the fray. 

‘What the-? What’s going on?!’ Nero demands, both his devil bringer arms materialises and the Blue Rose drawn. ‘You! You revealin’ yourself now, asshole?’

‘Such language!’ Furfur exclaims, hand on furry chest. 

‘You deserve it for trying to run me down!’ Nero accusingly points at his quarrel. 

‘Apologies. I did not see you in that commotion. I did not mean to scare you.’

‘I wasn’t scared!’

Furfur smiles from ear to ear. ‘Of course not, my boy. Of course not.’

In the background, you point a finger up to call for attention and get a word in, but the moment Vergil feels a movement from you, he immediately pushes you backwards. You press your lips together to hold back some choice words you have for your lover.

‘Don’t mock me, you-!’

‘Well well,’ Dante interrupts and steps forward. ‘That’s a nice look! Though I gotta ask you to step back before my brother over there has a coronary.’

‘Ah, I do not have anywhere else to move to, but I shall remain in place if that is what you prefer.’

‘Why were you hiding all this time? Better to come clean now before things get ugly,’ Dante sits on the edge of his desk and asks as if enquiring the demon about its hobby yet the tension beneath his voice is unmissable. 

‘Well… you may have helped me out of that horrible place but you are still the sons of Sparda.’

‘Is that a problem?’ Vergil probes.

‘Oh no, not at all, but the two of you still have quite a reputation’ 

‘You expect me to believe you don’t have a problem with good old Sparda? Everyone of your ilk has a problem with him,’ Dante challenges.

‘Many of us have our own lives and are rather happy in our corner of the Underworld. I care not of Mundus’s ambition or his feud with your father. There are far more interesting things out there for me to spend my time on.’

‘What? You guys gather for some book club down there over the fireplace or something-?’ Nero gibes.

‘Excuse me!’

The hot air in the room seems to immediately dissipates, your outburst brings all eyes upon you. You then step around Vergil and casually continue the interaction with the guest.

‘Sorry about all that. They’re a hot-headed bunch, but they’re not half bad once you get to know them,’ you apologise on behalf of your lover and his family. Needless to say, Vergil is not happy with your recklessness or your interference, for that matter. 

‘That’s quite alright. They must be quite on edge after the debacle they faced earlier,’ Furfur smiles. 

Vergil opens his mouth to speak, but you put a warning hand on him that is intimidating enough for him to sulk instead. At least he pushes the Yamato back into the scabbard and let it vanish in a dust of light, although while uncle and nephew let go of their guns, Nero insists on keeping his devil bringer out and about just in case. 

‘Please sit down. We will make some tea,’ you claps your hands together and turns Vergil. ‘Darling, would you do the honours?’

‘What?’ 

‘You heard me.’

‘But-’

‘Tea, please. Thank you,’ you look your lover right in the eyes, stone-faced against the domineering glare, then nods towards the kitchen to urge him. He relents, huffing and puffing as he strides to do what he is told. Thankfully.

Both Dante and Nero stared at the two of you, eyes wide in astonishment, then back at one another. Dante shrugs and shakes his head. When you turn your attention to them, they both jump in unison. 

‘Nero, go help your dad out,’ you order.

‘Um… uh… sure…’ Nero collects himself, devil bringer droops and disappears as he goes to join his father. 

Just as you begin to speak, Dante raises his hand and takes the words right out of your mouth.

‘I’m just going to sit down and order some pizza.’

‘Excellent.’

And thus peace returns to the office. You invite Furfur to sit down on the very sofa that it had been munching on and offer you a thank you in return. This is not the weirdest situation you had walked into when it comes to Devil May Cry, and you are quite sure it will not be last. The most pressing matter is to check on Vergil, though. You have a feeling he that he has a few choice words for you after all this is over. 


End file.
